Wishful Thinking
by LarrupingForever
Summary: Rachel likes Percy a lot. She thinks that she loves him, but Annabeth has him. But then she meets someone else...
1. Chapter 1

Rachel gazed longingly at Percy and Annabeth. She knew that she would never get a chance with him; she knew that Annabeth was much better than her; she knew…she knew that the Fates had wanted her to live alone. Rachel knew that, and she knew it well.

Percy was laughing as he put his hand around Annabeth's waist, to pull her closer to him. Annabeth was giggling, as she played with his hand. She leaned against his shoulder, and closed her eyes.

Rachel looked at them, and then looked down at herself. She suddenly felt self-conscious, and she never did. She looked at her ratty jeans, and her tie-dyed shirt. Then she turned her eyes towards Annabeth, and noticed that no matter how simple she dressed, she would always look better than Rachel.

Annabeth felt Rachel's eyes on her like daggers trying to pierce her skin. She looked at her, and smiled smugly. It felt good, that she was with Percy, it felt so good. Annabeth had Percy's full attention, and she knew that he would do whatever she told him to do. She then looked up at Percy, and smiled as he gave her a quick kiss.

She sighed, thinking, that life couldn't get much better than what she had. She had a wonderful boyfriend, she had a best friend, Thalia, and she didn't have any competition. That was what she relished most about her life, that she knew that no one could compare to her, and that no one could ever steal away her life.

Rachel winced when she saw Percy lean down to give Annabeth a quick kiss. It felt as though someone had ripped her insides out, stomped on them, and then shoved them back into her. She turned to look at her friend Katie Gardner, and then when Katie finally looked at her, she signaled that she wanted to leave the little circle of people sitting on the grass. Katie nodded, and then saying a quick goodbye, she grabbed Rachel's arm, and putting her arm through it, walked away.

"Okay, Rachel, you have to tell me everything, okay?" Katie whispered, as soon as they were out of the earshot of the group they had just left, "I can't help you, if I don't know what's going on. So please, tell me. Or do you want me to beg, because I quite frankly am not going to beg." Katie finished, waving her hand for emphasis.

Rachel sighed, knowing that it was near impossible to keep anything from Katie. She looked at her, and then bent her head, knowing that the tears would come, once she began talking to her.

"Well…" Rachel prolonged, "You see…" She just couldn't get the right words out. She looked at Katie quickly to see if she was still paying attention, praying desperately to any god that would hear her, that Katie wasn't still paying attention. Obviously no god heard her, or they would just delight in hearing what she had to say, because Katie was staring intently at her.

"Okay, fine…I like Percy." Rachel finally burst out.

"Percy, does this dress make me look fat?" Annabeth asked as she twirled in the creamy white dress, that she had just bought for the dance that Chiron and Mr. D had arranged for Christmas.

Percy gazed lovingly at her, before he realized that she expected an answer. Then stuttering he began to reply. But, before he could reply, Annabeth interrupted him, saying, "You know…I like this dress a lot. Do you like it?" Percy watched as she turned her stormy gray eyes to meet his sea green eyes.

Percy began strongly this time, and he managed to not be interrupted, "Actually, I love it. You looked amazing, wonderful; I quite frankly don't think that there is a word to describe what you look like." His smile, which had been there before, grew wider when he saw Annabeth's face light up at the compliment.

"Omigosh! You're kidding right?" Katie gasped out, once she finally found her voice. "No freaking way! Rachel, you can't".

Rachel's smile died away, when she heard the last part of what Katie had just said. She couldn't like him, what in the world was that supposed to mean?

Katie evidently saw Rachel's excitement die down to little more than a weak smile, which she tried to fool Katie with. Katie immediately regretted what she had just said, well, partially. She didn't want Rachel to be hurt, and she knew her, and even if she put on a hard exterior, on the inside a lot of things hurt her. Then she began to talk again, though this time she started softly, trying to make up for what she had said before. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said earlier, to be as, oh whatever, what I was trying to say, was that I don't want you to be hurt. I know that you will, and I don't want to watch you break."

Rachel looked at her, and this time smiled a real smile. "Don't worry…you won't watch me break." She promised.


	2. Chapter 2

"What? Why are you so mad at me?" Annabeth screeched at Thalia. "Honestly, you are just so self-centered that, I honestly don't have any idea what Apollo sees in you!"

"Okay, firstly, I have no idea what the heck Apollo sees in me, and secondly, you are just acting like a complete brat who gets everything she wants, which you do. So, if you think I'm going to be friends with someone like that, then I'm sorry. You're wrong." Thalia calmly told her, before walking to the woods.

"Ugh!" Annabeth screamed after Thalia, while stomping her foot.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked, as he came towards Annabeth. He knew that something was wrong, because her eyes had a fiery look in them. And whenever they had a fiery look in them, then you better stay the heck away. But…since they were dating now, it was hopefully safe to assume that she would attempt to injure him.

Annabeth was seething with betrayal and hurt, but the second she turned around to hug Percy, her face was clear of all those emotions. "Nothing, nothing's wrong."

"Are you sure?" Percy pulled Annabeth away from him, looking at her critically.

"Fine," Annabeth relented. "Thalia and I, well, we aren't friends anymore. She was acting so completely self-centered, and she was just being annoying."

"Hmm…do you think that you should try to maybe apologize, or talk to her?" Percy suggested kindly.

"No, no way! I am not going to be the first person to apologize." Annabeth replied adamantly.

"Well, then I don't think that you guys will repair that relationship. Because both of you aren't willing to take the first step." Percy said under his breath.

**~0o0o0o0~**

"Sooo…" Katie asked jumping onto Rachel's bed.

"Yes?" Rachel replied wearily.

"What are YOU wearing for the Christmas thingy that Chiron and Mr. D are planning? Hmm…?" Katie asked excitedly.

"What are you wearing?" Rachel shot back.

"Well, I found out that Travis's favorite color is…drum roll please, BLUE!" Katie practically screamed. "And I talked with my dad, and he said that my stepmother has found this b-e-a-utiful blue satin, which she made a dress out of. And I'm wearing that tonight. So, now that I've explained what I'm wearing. What are you wearing?"

"Me…I'm not sure if I'm going to go. I mean, every time I see Annabeth and Percy, I just get so jealous. And that isn't like me like it really isn't like me at all! It's just so confusing." Rachel sighed throwing her hands up in the air.

"Well, first things first, I just happen to know that you are in fact going. Because if you don't, I'm…well let's say it won't be pretty." Katie winked at Rachel, knowing full well, that she would end up coming.

Rachel bolted up from her bed, and lunged at her wardrobe, pulling clothes out of every nook and cranny. Clothes were flying everywhere, and when she finally came out with a dress in her hands, Katie was nowhere to be seen.

"Katie? Umm…Katie where are you?" She glanced around her room, wondering if her friend meant to scare her, when she heard a sound coming from a pile of clothes. She instinctively jumped back, when the pile began to shake, and a hand shot up out of it.

"Katie?" Rachel screamed happily. She then ran over to her, and began to pull her out of the clothes.

"Okay, I have a dress that I think will be suitable for the Christmas thingy tonight. Does it look okay?" Rachel held up her dress, watching Katie nervously, awaiting her response.

"Well, IT'S PERFECT! Come on, we have work to do!" Katie dragged Rachel over to her bed, and sitting her down, began to do Rachel's makeup.

**~0o0o0o0~**

"Hey Thalia," Percy called out, trying to run after her.

Thalia glanced behind, and kept going. She was walking through the mud right now, but she didn't care that she was getting her brand new white sneakers muddy. In fact, she wanted to.

"Oh, come on, Thalia. Give it up! Please, wait up." Percy called out again, but suddenly he screamed.

Thalia spun around and began running towards where she heard Percy cry out. "Percy, Percy! Where are you?" When he didn't answer, she began to worry even more, and began her self-loathing cycle.

"Thalia, you stupid girl! Why didn't you wait up for him? If you had, this wouldn't have happened, would it?" She thought to herself as she ran towards the Big House.

"Chiron!" Thalia shouted, as she slammed the screen door behind her. "Chiron! Where in the heck is that horse?"

"Young lady, I would greatly appreciate if you didn't call me a horse." Chiron said regally.

Thalia was immediately regretful, and Chiron seeing this chuckled.

"Now, now my dear, it's perfectly fine. I have been called far worse, in my day. Now what's wrong?"

"It's Percy. He was trying to catch up to me, to talk to me about something, but he just suddenly screamed. And when I went back to find him, he wasn't there. There were some signs of struggle, but that's all. I couldn't find anything that would help. I'm so sorry, it's my fault. And now Annabeth is going to hate me even MORE!" Thalia began on a rant.

"That is greatly disturbing. Percy is the son of Poseidon, so if he is overcome, that must be something of immense power. Thalia, I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't mention this to anyone. Do you understand me, anyone!" Chiron demanded sternly.

"I understand, but Chiron, if this thing is incredibly powerful, then shouldn't we warn everyone? Oh my goodness!" Thalia covered her mouth to avoid gasping. She then slowly looked up at Chiron, "The Christmas dance is tonight. There will be so many demigods there…it would be the perfect place to kidnap more! We have to warn them. We have to cancel the dance!"

"No," Chiron said, shaking his head sadly, "I'm afraid that cancelling the dance would make them worry, and perhaps worry about a traitor. And believe me, there is nothing worse than a camp of demigods worried about a traitor. The dance must go on."

"Fine." Thalia mumbled.


End file.
